The Silence
by Silent as the wind
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to Camelot, but little did they knew it was much darker than first expected.


**Hello! This is my fan fiction but I hope you enjoy it anyway ^^ I would appreciate if you would not copy anything from here but any any suggestions, corrections and fanart is welcome XD Enjoy!**

The Tardis hummed in it's tuneful rhythm as the Doctor and Rose spoke contently and for this moment, everything seemed calm. Which as they both knew was unusual but definitely welcomed with wide arms and laughing they both conversed happily whilst occasionally giving quick glances to one another when all went silent. They were standing close together near the centre of the Tardis ( as they normally did ) but there was no denying the electric fizzle in the small space between them. The Doctor's wide smile was more than just that when he upturned his lips at his companion but neither made the move to make the spark inflame into a strong and bright fire. They both understood that the universe came before them and so there was always rough resistance. A wall that couldn't be broken however much they tried. However, the bright blue lights of the Tardis and the numerous possibilities of where to go was always one to lighten the mood and take their minds away from this. Future, past or even the present was there waiting for them! Where to go was the question now and watching the Doctor as he moved round the console brightly, Roses's two dark brown eyes filled with humor as she rested a hand on the console. " So, Doctor where are we off to today?" She tilts her head curiously and then grins widely as her blonde strands of hair curl around her face and finally catching the Doctor's attention again he grins and makes his way to her side; his hand running through his ruffled brown hair. " Well, that depends, Rose! The past or the future?" he asked whilst leaning to one side and crossing his arms over his chest mysteriously. The Timelord, dressed in his long brown coat and usual wear, loved to tease his companion, his badwolf, and watching her closely as she sighed a little she then licked her lips and looked around as the question filled her mind. The Past or the Future?... which one would she dare pick? " I think the past this time Doctor! As long as we don't run into Queen Victoria or Elizabeth the first for that matter darling" she says with a slight posh accent. " Werewolves and Torchwood are past me for now, mate." The blonde hairedwomen then drifts off slightly but then snapping herself back to reality she straightens her body and then looks to the small screen currently showing nothing but an array of strange patterns. Shortly after she smiled gently to the Gallifreyan.

" Well then, the past it is, Rose! Good choice" he said nodding his head approvingly whilst pouting his lips." So, Atlantis, Egyptians, Imperial Rome... blah blah blah.. I don't think so!" Quickly, he ran to his companions side and gave her a flashof a smile before then turning to start to navigate to this strange place that was currently unnamed. Rose had noticed this and trying to keep up with where he moved, Rose giggled and rolled her eyes. She could hardly keep up but at least it was giving her exercise and keeping her close to him. " Doctor. So Doctor please tell me where we are going. All the places you just said sounded amazing, so this place we are going to could hardly live up them!" She raised her eyebrows when the Doctor stopped to look back at her and placing her hands on her hips when seeing him to raise his eyebrows she then continues, knowing that the words she were speaking were being taken no notice of." I mean, come on Atlantis! Rome! But no ordinary Rome _Ancient_ Rome, what could beat that!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms to the side as if the emphasize the point. At this, the Doctor just grinned." There is Camelot."

He held back a smile and widened his eyes slightly as he tried to add atmosphere and Rose faltered at what he had said before then gaping open mouthed and then shaking her head from side to side. Her breath was caught in her throat and seeing the Doctor grinned impishly, she then closed her eyes and laughed inwardly. " No...no... we can't be going there, Doctor! I thought that King Arthur and the Knights of the round table were nothings but legends?" Moving her hands back down by her side, she walked slowly to the right hand side of the Doctor and pushes her back against the Tardis as she looked into his captivating eyes. Her heart beat sped up slightly as their gaze continued and hearing his voice, shivers were sent down her spine. " Rose, there is always some truth in legends. Just like Atlantis! Although it has never been found it doesn't mean it is not real." He flicked his eyebrows for a second but then realizing he was not navigating, he quickly turned round and continued on what seemed like a fun task. Consequently this quietened the groaning of the Tardis but the ride was as equally rough. Rose on the other hand, she was still utterly shocked and so remaining silent, she just hung onto the metal and kept blinking and breathing. Camelot! They were actually going to Camelot!

Sooner or later the Tardis then came to a stop and being thrust forwards for a moment, Rose eyed the Doctor wide eyed and lent towards him. Her voice was low and she whispered quietly." Are- are we here?"

" Hm..." he replied, deeply amused and excited at her reaction." Let's see shall we?" the Doctor raised his arm offering it to her and exhaling, his companion nodded her head slowly but then a bit more thoroughly in agreement and skipping over to take is arm with hers, she grinned putting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor gave that dazed almost surprised look in her direction but listening to rose as she said; " Yep, come on then lets go!" he then made his way to the Tardis doors and opened it slowly." Welcome to Camelot." He said.


End file.
